reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Four Horses of the Apocalypse
The are some of the mythical creatures unleashed in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. They are War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Characteristics These new mounts can be found and broken by John Marston, although Death is additionally awarded upon completion of the On a Pale Horse quest. Each of these horses is faster and tougher than a regular horse or Undead Horse. It should further noted that all mythical mounts have near-unlimited stamina and extremely high health by default. If the mount is killed or John Marston breaks a different horse without retrieving and hitching the original one, the mount cannot be recalled until Marston completes Rank 5 of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse Challenge. Completion of the challenge awards Marston with "Blood Pacts" for each of the Apocalypse Horses, functioning exactly the same way as Horse Deeds. However, Death's Blood Pact is automatically acquired upon breaking him or receiving him at the end of the game. After a mythical mount's apparent death or loss (prior to obtaining their Blood Pact), it is also possible to find each Horse of the Apocalypse again in the wild. Unfortunately, the blue circle on the mini-map and the notice, "A mythical creature has appeared in the area," will not appear after they have already been broken once before. Each of these horses are described as possessing unique attributes: *Pestilence has sickly green cloud surrounding it and is almost immortal. *Famine has a swarm of locusts around it and has unlimited stamina. *War has a fiery body that will ignite others on contact. *Death is trailed by a mist of death in its wake, causing Undead's heads to explode on contact. Locations When exploring the map, a blue marker on the radar will signify if you are close to these or any other mythical creatures. It should be noted however that other than their general locations, these horses are not necessarily at the precise locations listed below and are typically encountered at random (similar to Random Encounters). They usally appear when your not looking for them. So when your doing a mission near there location, the blue circle will probolly pop up saying "A mythical creature has appeared in you area". Pestilence is generally located in the West Elizabeth region. Reported sightings include: *In Tall Trees. *Between Manzanita Post and Aurora Basin. *Between Aurora Basin and Nekoti Rock. *The Great Plains southeast or southwest of Beecher's Hope. War is generally located in the New Austin region. Reported sightings include: *Between Benedict Point, Tumbleweed, and Gaptooth Breach. *Near Thieves' Landing. *Near Mescalero. *Near MacFarlane's Ranch. *Near Coot's Chapel. *Near Gaptooth Breach. *Near the Scratching Post. *West of Mescalero at the top of the mesa heading toward Armadillo. Famine is generally located in the Nuevo Paraiso region. Reported sightings include: *Between Chuparosa and Tesoro Azul. *Northwest of Torquemada. *Between Las Hermanas, Sepulcro, and Agave Viejo. Death can be found in 2 different ways: * Found in any of the general and specific regions listed above, but will only appear after completing Rank 3 of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse Challenge. * Given to the player after completing the Undead Nightmare storyline. Background This is an obvious reference to the Bible’s Book of Revelation. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Jesus Christ opens the first 4 seals of God’s scroll, which summons the four riders of white (Conquest or Pestilence), red (War), black, (Famine) and pale (Death) horses. It is the belief that the riders represent the apocalypse of Earth’s Final Judgment. Gallery 109.jpg|'Famine' has an everlasting stamina. 107.jpg|'Death' causes a spectacular cranial explosion for any zombie in its wake. 106.jpg|'Pestilence' possesses an exceptionally high pain threshold, and infinite Stamina. Pestilence.jpg|Marston atop the scarred and bleeding Pestilence 108.jpg|'War' ignites all those in its path, turning them into smoldering ash. File:Rdr_marston_lassos_war.jpg es:Los_4_caballos_del_apocalipsis Trivia *The Four Horses may refer to the situation in the game: Pestilence may refer to the zomnie outbreak; Famine may refer to lack of food for survival; War refers to John's fight against the zombies; and Death may refer to the undead. Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Single Player Category:Redemption animals Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures